Teen Wolf:City Of Monsters
by The New Dark One
Summary: In the city of Misthaven, the monsters that go bump in the night rrun the criminal underworld,can young Nick Lucas and his companion Carly Finnegan survive gang wars, a deadpool and a serial killer?


**Misthaven California**

Calry Finnegan sat with her head phones blaring at the bus stop, it had seemed just yesterday she lived happily with her mother in New Jersey, but after that tragic car crash, her whole life changed, her father was never in the picture, so for the last three months she was tossed around relative after relative until her distant uncle her father's youngest brother Francis agreed to take her in.

"Hey there girly" the drunken man leaned against the bus stop, he kept licking his lips sending chills down Carly's spine

"Y'know 'hic' I'm a real important man round these parts" he staggered even closure

"Look sir, I'm only 16 so", suddenly his hand touched her leg

"I like em young" the booze on his breath made her gag

"No me no sir" she said trying to pull away his grip tightened

"well I don't take no for a…arrgh!" he got pulled upward by a man no older then 17, he had shaggy brown hair, a black leather jacket with a green t-shirt that said 'Ireland 01'

"Eddie…..Eddie…..creeping up on under aged girls tsk tsk what would your wife think?" the kid had a smug smile, and gave Carly a wink before kicking the drunk in the behind making his walk off

"Hey thanks" Carly said, the kid turned and made his way toward his green Dodge Challenger, and drove off

**The Lucas Resisdence**

Soren sat reading his book, slowly sipping the scotch he had kept in his cellar for years, he heard the small click "y'know there is still a curfew", he said without moving his eyes from the book

"Yeah I know, Drunk Eddie was groping some girl, figured he couldn't afford another strike"

"Good call, now off to bed it's a school night you know"

"aww look at you playing Responsible Adult figure"

"Shut up" Soren said sipping his scotch, as his nephew went off to bed

**Misthaven High **

Carly stood in front of the class, she couldn't believe this school still did this, the teacher smiled "Class I would like to introduce our new student Carly Finnegan from New Jersey I wa…..Mister Lucas you late"

The kid from the other day came in his shaggy hair covering his eyes, wearing his leather jacket with a 'Magneto Was Right' T-shirt, he had large headphones over his ears "oh sorry teach what were you saying?"

"Your late"

"oh sorry Daisy wouldn't start this morning"

"Well…..well" the teacher had a evil grin on his face "how bout you escort Miss Finnegan here around to her classes to make it up to me?"

The kid brushed his hair out of his eyes "I'm just gonna assume this is one of those request where my opinion doesn't matter"

"you always were a smart boy"

Both Carly and the boy took there seats, right next to each other, as the teacher began the lesson, the boy leaned his seat back "Names Nick by the way…..Nick Lucas"

**The Wolfram Hotel**

The 12 men all sat around the table, each one wore expensive suits, the large doro clicked open and the young man holding the tablet came in and sat on the right of the only empty chair left, then a large bald man stood at the left of the empty chair, then finally a tall man with black hair with graying on side, he had a pencil mustache, and a scar under his right eye, he took a seat an cleared his throat

"Okay gentlemen down to business" he motioned and the boy on his right tapped away on his tablet

Suddenly the monitor opened, and the boy spoke "It appears that business is going well, very well, except on Kristoff side"

All eyes fell on a man in a grey suit, with a toupee "whoa whoa Boss, I know business is a little slow, but I…."

"it's not so much it's slow dad, it's just Kristoff here likes to sample" the boy smirked and tapped his nose, the man in the center's expression didn't change, the man Kristoff took a few steps back

"Come on Walter, you can't actually believe that kid!" Kristoff said pointing at the boy, his eyes glowing stale blue

Walter stood up, and approached "well my son Declan is many things, but a liar is not one of them" he placed his hands on Kristoff's faces, he then kissed him on the cheek, and sat back at his seat

"No…..No….NO!" suddenly the man on Walter's left, cracked his knuckles and shifted,

"RAWR!" he leaped toward Kristoff and got him in a head lock, "any last words?"

"All of you rot in HE…..!"

_**SNAP**_

Kristoff's body fell to the ground, Walter smirked "Declan be a good boy and fetch me my tea"

**The School's Parking Lot**

Nick nearly ran from the school, he hated it but he made a deal with Soren, and that deal was he'd attend, "Hey wait!" Nick made his way to Daisy and turned and saw Carly approaching

"I was wondering maybe I could hitch a ride?" she said staring him right in the eyes, Nick pulled his keys out and clicked the doors open

"Hop in" He said and Carly followed

**Walter Fenris's Office**

The door opened and Declan led his father to his desk, Walter took a few deep breath "t….tea….get me my tea!" he slammed his fist down, and cringed in pain as he realized his hand was now broken, Declan quickly poured the tea and brought it to his father

"mhmm" Walter's eyes slowly closed and he fell onto his desk, Declan smirked and turned his tablet back on

Declan: The Poison Is working He doesn't suspect a thing

The Partner: Good we will be arriving before the end of the week

Declan: He'll Be Prepared By then

Declan reached into his pocket, and pulled the syringe with the blue and purple liquid, he approached his father and stabbed the syringe in his neck, then wiped away the black blood that bled from his father's nose

**The Finnegan Residence**

The car pulled in front of the house, "This the place?"

"Yeah thanks"

"No porb see ya at school"

"Thanks for yesterday"

"No problem, y'know Eddie's not really that bad y'know when he's not completely loaded", Carly smiled and went toward her house, "Think that went pretty well" he looked in his mirror, and allowed his eyes to glow golden yellow "Damn she's hot" he started his car and drove off

**The Lucas Residence**

Nick parked his car in the garage and made his way toward the large old house, he stopped when he made his way to the mail box "I can hear you y'know" he turned and saw the two guys approaching, they looked very suspicious, they were dressed in gang clothing, and overdid the whole disguise

"Did the Old Man send you?" they didn't say anything, just shifted revealing there stale blue eyes, "Declan?", they bared there fangs

Nick rolled his eyes and removed his leather jacket, "Fine, I see you really wanna do this" he punched the ground shifting to his wolf form "RAWR!" he tackled into one of them, and leapt off punching out the other

"Damn that was a little to ea…..ahhhh" he felt the syringe stab into his leg and he collapse, Declan behind him

"Sorry brother, father calls"

He snapped his fingers and the two men stood back up and dragged Nick into the black SUV

**The Wolfram Hotel-Walter's Office**

Nick awoke and was chained to the chair, "oh jesus h….what do you want Walter?", his father looked to his son

"would it kill you to kill me father?"

"I would die a little inside yeah, why did you bring me here?" Nick said still struggling to break the chains, Walter staggered to get up, and slowly approached his bond son

"If I unlock you, do you pormise not to run?"

"sure" Nick said after stuggiling to break free, Walter's hand shook as he unlocked the chains, Nick noticed the tremers

"what the hell is wrong with you?' Nick said barely able to mask the worry in his voice

"I'm dying son" he said, Nick noticed his father's eyes were bloodshot, and there were flakes on bluish purple

"Wolfsbane?"

"Yes, the doctors can't identify the source, or breed."

"but you know it has to be someone in your inner circle"

"Yes, that's why I want you to come back to the family, take your place as my second in command"

Nick let out a annoyed sigh "Look Dad, I'm sorry your dying, but I already told you, I don't wanna live life as a criminal, being head of the underground might work for you, but it….it just ain't me"

Walter coughed and black blood covered his lips "I…I know, I was just hoping to have someone in the circle I could trust not to backstab me" he said he fell to the ground, and Nick quickly picked him up.

"What about Declan?" Nick asked, Walter lowered his head and wiped the blood from his lips

"You know why it can't be Declan" Walter answer cryptically

Nick paced around the office for a moment "Fine, but I have conditions, you leave Soren out of it, when I find the traitor then I'm done, we got a deal" he offered his hand, Walter's hand shook but he then shook his sons hand

"Yes….starting tomorrow, and wear a suit, you look ridiculous"

**Here it is the first chapter of City of Monster, I admit the first chapter may be little slow, but tomorrow's chapter will have some more action**


End file.
